Kurama
Kurama, also known as Nine-Tails and Kitsune, is one of the Tailed Beasts who as a form of a nine-tailed fox. He is a villain of the Lord of Chaos with the power over wind and fire. He was formed when the Lord of Order divided the energy of the Ten-Tails. A long time of being regarded as a mindless monster and sought after as a tool for war caused Kurama to hate the Lord of Chaos' creations. After being sealed into Prince Star Knight, Kurama attempts to maintain his negative opinions about the world, but with Star's insistence on treating him with respect, the fox overturns his hatred and willingly strives to use his power for the world's salvation. After Star gets to know about Dusk's existence and the fact he is his brother, Kurama shows him the memories of what caused their separation. He then willingly allows himself to be contained by the seal that once imprisoned him in order to seal Star's Seal of the Poisoned Heart, so that he can reunite with Dusk. Personality Kurama is a cynical and shrewd individual, along with a somewhat twisted sense of humour. He expresses great pride in his power, believing himself to be the strongest of the tailed beasts due to his belief that their strength is determined by their number of tails, which earned Nine-Tails nothing but disapproval from his brethren, especially Shukaku, the One-Tail. He does easily get annoyed when Star uses a power other than his own, claiming his jinchuriki needs no other power than his own. Long years of receiving the Lord of Order's other creations' negative treatment caused Nine-Tails to develop intense hostility and distrust against them, even going as far as proclaiming himself to be the living embodiment of hatred. Ever since his sealing within Star, Kurama plotted to use the young colt's dependence on his power to gain control over him and break free from the seal, before he was bested in combat and stripped of most of its energy. However, Kurama's attitude towards Star soon began to change during the war, when the young colt told the fox that he hoped to resolve his hatred someday. Despite Kurama reproaching him for making such a claim, the fox nevertheless had developed a level of respect for Star and his determination. He even noted that Star was different from the ponies he had previously encountered, eventually allowing his jinchuriki to utilise the Nine-Tails Energy Mode without consequence. Later, as Star told Son Goku of his desire to save the tailed beasts and become friends with Kurama, the fox — having witnessed all of the challenges and endeavours Star had in his life — silently told the young colt that if he truly intended to help them, he would have to prove it through his actions. When Star successlly freed Son Gokū from Obito's control, Kurama finally became convinced of Star's word and offered to meld his energy with his as a coalition, to which Star then removed the seal that restrained him and happily acknowledged the fox as his teammate. Within that short space of time, the two had begun to express trust in one another, even to the point where Star would allow Kurama to take control of his body without worry, and switch back without hesitation. Kurama later admitted that he had the utmost faith in Star being able to defeat Grogar and to carry on the legacy it was entrusted to him. Kurama is also shown to be more caring about his comrades now as he put himself in harm's way to save Hawthorn and Gyūki and even expressed concern for Star managing so many energy cloaks at once. Kurama has also shown a more comical side of himself when he argued with Star about each other's stubbornness, teasing him, and later when he nervously lashed out at a joyful Star after the tailed beasts were freed from the Lord of Chaos while flipping him off. Ultimately, Kurama formed a strong bond with Star; even after its light half was freed from his seal in Star, the fox accepted the Lord of Order's request for him to return within Star without argument, showing he had grown to like Star's companionship, despite refusing to admit it to others. Skills As a matter of fact, Kurama is considerated as being the strongest of the nine Tailed Beasts. He is also very cunning. That, with his power, was what prevented him for being captured and sealed by the ones who wanted his power. Even for a tailed beast, Kurama possesses massive reserves of powerful energy, required to be sealed last into the Ten-Tails' body to avoid overloading it. The amount of energy he had is so great and powerful that his jnchuriki must be someone capable of dealng with that power. The only ones that were described as being able to do it are Generals of Order and alicorns. He can also accumulate a huge amount of energy shortly after he has used up most of his own, enough to be passed on to the entire Alliance and be felt far away by non-sensors. When used by others, the energy becomes dense enough to be seen as a visible shroud than can further protect the wearer. Using his energy, Kurama can shroud himself within his Nine-Tails Energy Mode to increase his power. Kurama has a great deal of brute force, reputedly able to raise tsunamis and flatten mountains with just a single swipe of a tail. Even with half his strength, he could overpower the General of Chaos' controlled tailed beasts, Kurama is deceptively quite fast, able to catch Star in Sage Mode. The fox is also durable enough to withstand several natural energy-enhanced attacks and block a Tailed Beast Ball from the Ten-Tails' initial form. As a tailed beast, Kurama can create a Tailed Beast Ball, able to fire it in various forms such as a continuous beam or rapid multiple spheres. Unlike most tailed beasts, Kurama can supercharge it, creating one many times its own size for much greater power, even on low energy. One of these was powerful enough to counter a collaborated Tailed Beast Ball from five tailed beasts. Kurama can create destructive shockwaves, capable of dispersing a massive Spiraling Sphere and knocking back five tailed beasts at once. Even when limited through Star's first and second states, they were strong enough to destroy an entire bridge and repel the General of Chaos' pulse nature respectively. Kurama also had adept sensor skills, able to detect energy from great distances and uniquely able to sense negative emotions, as well as natural energy, which he can accumulate and transfer to Star. He can control fire at ease, being able to handle Leaf Mane, the General of Nature, as fire is one of her weakness. His fire is so powerful that it can burn Leaf Mane's matrix. He also has power over wind, however, since Leaf Mane and Golden Paladin sealed most of his powers, he no longer controls wind. This probably changes when he recovers half of his power before being sealed inside Star Knight. Nine-Tails' affinity for wind nature energy is passed to his Jinchuriki. Kurama is very cunning and can formulate strategies in the midst of battle. Through Star's body, the fox tricked Grogar into using the Nothingness Realm to absorb Shining to there, only for Grogar to become vulnerable to Shining's attacks as he phased through Star's punch. Kurama has also shown remarkable leadership skills, being able to calmly and effectively instruct its allies on how best to engage the Ten-Tails. He also was able to predict that the Lord of Order would try to seal him again when the Lord of Chaos started to want to resurrect Ten-Tails. He planned to escape by provoking Heartbeat again. His plan only failed because he didn't know that there was another Jinchuriki to him. He has enough knowledge of sealing seal to determine the natures and weaknesses of Golden Paladin's sealing spell that bound him inside Star. Family Trivia *Kurama is the first tailed beast to ever appear in the saga. *Kurama is the first villain to be able to destroy a General of Order matrix. Oogie Boogie was almost suceeded in destroying the Diamond Heart, but he ultimately failed. *Kurama is the tailed beast to have the least jinchuriki between his breathen tailed beasts. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Villains Category:Tailed Beasts Category:Recurring Characters